The Zeke Impediment
by ellie2498
Summary: Noah and Cody sneak off into the cargo hold, only to find that someone is already there.


**This is for I'll Cover Angel and Collins. Thanks for the idea! :)**

* * *

"I don't know... My team would kill me if they found out..." Cody whispered.

"They don't have to know. We'll keep it a secret," Noah reassured, knowing that by 'my team,' he meant Sierra. "It worked for us last season."

"We weren't actually competing last season! This is different. Plus, this time, I have a relentless stalker."

The two boys were in the cargo hold of the Total Drama plane, arguing about whether they should break up or not. It was challenging keeping it a secret, and they were on different teams this season, but they still loved each other. It was early on in the competition. In fact, they had just left Japan, after Harold kicked himself off.

"We can hold off Sierra for now. Just make sure that the first chance you get, vote her off!"

"Okay, but I have this weird feeling that someone's watching us right now." Cody looked around nervously, then whispered, "She could be anywhere!"

"Aww, you're so cute when you're nervous." Then, they started to make out.

A random burst of laughter rang out. Noah looked at Cody, annoyed.

"What? That wasn't me!"

"Who was it, then?"

"I don't know! Sierra? Izzy?"

"That was obviously a dude laughing."

"Alejandro?"

"Ugh, no. He laughs like a five-year-old girl."

Just then, Chris's voice came over the intercom. "You might want to put on your seatbelts! That is, if you want to live!"

"Better head back to my team," Cody sighed, and they both headed for the door.

"Have fun in first class," Noah called while walking to economy class.

* * *

Two more days passed, and so did two more challenges. Everybody was back on the plane, sleeping soundly and flying away from New York. Everyone except for Cody. He snuck into the economy section.

"Psst, Noah!" he whispered as loud as he dared. He tiptoed past a sleeping Owen and Tyler, and started to lightly shake his boyfriend. "Wake up, Noah!"

Noah woke up with a start. "What?! Oh, it's you. Hey."

"Wanna talk?"

"Is that code for 'wanna make out?'"

"Basically."

With that, they went back to the cargo hold and proceeded with the plan. The disturbing laughing came again.

"Alright, whoever you are, show yourself!" Noah yelled.

The person came out from behind a box.

"What the-" Cody started.

"You little creep!" Noah exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanna play the game, eh!" Ezekiel said.

"But... you were thrown off the plane in Egypt!" Cody pointed out, clearly very confused.

"Hey, you're the one macking on a dude!"

"He's got a valid point..." Cody wondered aloud, looking off into the distance.

"Our relationship is none of your business, home school!" Noah shouted.

"You came to my home first, eh!" Zeke shouted back.

"Your home?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, eh! I got nowhere else to live!"

"So go back to Canada and leave us alone!" Noah not-so-politely suggested.

"Look, eh, I'll just go over there and you can finish." Zeke disappeared behind some more boxes.

"Okay, whatever," Noah said, then continued kissing Cody.

After a few minutes, Zeke spoke up again. "Hey, what's it like kissing a dude?"

"Um... It's just like kissing a girl," Cody answered. He looked just as weirded out as he felt.

"Oh, right! I totally knew that, eh!"

A few more minutes passed, then he asked, "So, where are we goin' next, eh?"

"Will you just SHUT UP!" Noah yelled.

"Noah, just calm down," Cody soothingly said.

"I can't when this IMBECILE is around!"

"I can hear ya, ya know!" Zeke yelled.

"Good! I think you're an annoying, idiotic, incompetent-"

"QUIET!" Heather shrieked. The three boys stared at her in shock. "I am trying to SLEEP and YOU guys keep WAKING ME UP! And what is that _thing _doing here? Didn't Chris throw him out of the plane like, a week ago? In a different continent?"

"Well, eh, to get back on the plane, I-"

"I don't even want to know."

Cody spoke up. "Sorry, Heather. We didn't mean to bother you."

"Yeah," Noah agreed. "We didn't know _it_ would be here."

"Noah, I couldn't care less about you. Cody, I'm going to need to talk with you. Zeke, just go jump out of the plane again!" Heather commanded.

"No, eh! I won't!"

"Then we'll have to help you. Boys, sick him."

Cody and Noah exchanged a look, then did what she said. It was easy for the two of them to grab him, but getting him off the plane was harder. They really had to wrestle him to get him out the door, but since Noah was already very ticked off, they got it done. They said quick good-byes, and Noah headed back to economy class, and Cody followed Heather back to first class.

"What were you doing with the enemy? You know Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot is our biggest rival! You weren't talking strategy with him, were you?" Heather demanded.

"No!"

"Then what were you doing, in the middle of the night, with Noah, in the cargo hold?"

"Um..." Cody had to think of a quick lie to get out of this. "Noah, uh, heard Zeke in the cargo hold, then uh, came to get me, and then we... went there and, um, yeah."

Heather sighed. "I'm tired, so I'm just going to believe that and go to sleep." She settled down in a chair. Cody went to the other side of the room (away from Sierra) and fell asleep too, hoping that she wouldn't bring this up tomorrow. The last thing he and Noah needed was to look suspicious in front of their teammates, especially Heather and Alejandro.

* * *

After the next day's challenges, and after Team Victory lost and sent Leshawna home, the two boys met in the cargo hold again.

"Hey tiny sausage!" Noah greeted.

"Stop calling me that!" Cody retorted.

"Sorry you had to get chewed out by Heather last night. Did you tell her about us?"

"No, I lied. Did she say anything to Alejandro?"

"If she did, I didn't hear about it."

"Let's just hope she forgot about the whole thing, and we should too."

"Hey, I won't forget, eh! How could you just throw me out of the plane like that, eh!"

Cody screamed and Noah punched Ezekiel in the face.

"I told ya I wasn't gonna leave, eh!"

Then, Noah and Cody left to go tell Chef about the creepy stowaway in the cargo hold, and he was promptly thrown out of the plane. For the fourth time.


End file.
